


A Close Night

by missbloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have to share a tent for the night and things get a little close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Night

The three men were huddled in one of their two tents, keeping dry as rain poured down outside. "Dude, we should just go home. Camping's no fun when it's constantly raining."

Sam shrugged, "We have to Dean, the case, remember? We can go home once we get it taken care of."

"I don't mind it," Cas chimed in from his spot in the corner, his legs stretched out in front of him. "I find the noise rather soothing."

"Well, I don't. I can't sleep with all the damn thunder. Not to mention the rain hitting the tent is annoying as hell."

"You found Hell annoying?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's a figure of speech, Cas."

"Oh." The angel pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head atop of them, listening to the splatter of water on the thin fabric of the tent.

The trio sat there in a slightly uncomfortable silence before Sam spoke up, "Well, I think I'm going to bed. Night guys." After a little difficulty, Sam climbed out of the small entrance to the tent and went to his own, leaving Dean and Cas by themselves.

"Can't you sleep in the Impala or something?" Dean questioned while getting into his sleeping bag.

"I don't sleep, Dean. Not much, anyway. And her seats are uncomfortable."

Shaking his head but not saying a word, Dean reached out and turned off his lantern that was lighting up the little space, sending them into blackness. "Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

• • •

"God dammit," Dean spoke after a particularly loud clap of thunder woke him up not even an hour later.

"Don't say that."

Ignoring Cas, Dean sat up in his sleeping bag and reached across the dark tent, searching for his duffel bag. His fingers found rough fabric, but it wasn't his bag. Underneath his fingers was something soft and slightly squishy, and giving off some heat, "...the hell?"

"Dean, that's my abdomen."

He quickly pulled his hands back, "Oh."

Fumbling around for his lantern, the space between them lit up to reveal Cas laid out next to him, his arm under his head and his body turned slightly so he could watch Dean as he slept, "Hello Dean."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"...Laying here? Is that a problem?"

Dean's eyes locked with Cas' bright blue ones, his heart giving a slight flutter at their close proximity. "No, just.. I thought you were still in the corner." He broke contact and reached around Cas for his duffel, his body pressing into Cas' side as he stretched over him.

Returning to his normal spot, Dean held a bottle of NyQuil in his hand and took a swig. "Ah, that should work." He tossed the bottle back over Cas and it landed in his bag with a plop.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping aid, Cas. You should try it sometime, you might actually like a little shut eye once in a while." He switched the lamp off and was asleep no more than ten minutes later.

• • •

Dean woke up the next morning with a heavy weight on his chest, his body hot and sweaty. Once he opened his eyes it didn't take him long to realize there was someone on top of him; the sunlight illuminating the inside of the tent in a green glow showed the back of Cas' head resting next to Dean's cheek, "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cas had actually been able to go into a light sleep and woke up with a start, "What? I.. Am I making you uncomfortable? I thought you wanted me to lay with you..."

Dean squirmed, trying to get out from underneath the angel, "No! Why would I want you to do that?" He couldn't get his arms out from inside, the bag stretched to its max with an extra body inside of it.

"Do you not remember, Dean? You told me sometime last night, 'Cas, get in me.' I assumed get in bed with you, not unless you meant-"

"NO, no. Okay Cas, I was probably talking in my sleep. Now get us out."

"Oh. That makes sense," Cas was able to free his arms, pulling on the zipper that kept them pressed together. "I, I think it's stuck.."

"Oh, Jesus Christ, SAM!"

"He isn't here Dean. He stopped by before you woke up; he's going to get breakfast."

Dean's faced flushed at the thought of his brother seeing them like this with no explanation.

Cas rested his arms down on either side of Dean's head, leaning on his elbows and looking down at Dean, not saying a word, just watching.

Dean's eyes locked with Cas' once more, that little flutter in his chest from last night returning. He now seemed to be aware of every spot where their bodies were touching; their stomachs, their hips, their thighs and lower legs, every contact point seeming to tingle as he stared into the angel's eyes.

"You're staring."

"Yeah," that was all Dean was able to get out, Cas' face only about a half a foot away, much closer than it was just hours ago.

"You asked me to do something else last night, too," Cas took his eyes off of Dean and turned his head towards the tent wall, a slight blush on his face.

With a raised eyebrow, Dean swallowed, "What did I.."

Cas continued to avoid Dean's gaze, "You.. you wanted me to kiss you, Dean." He could feel his friend's body tense up underneath of him, the sleeping bag seeming to get warmer. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Dean's mouth opened but no words came out. Had he really said that? "Cas, I," he wanted to tell him that he didn't roll like that, that he was completely straight, but he just couldn't get the words out. He knew that they did share a more "profound bond", but he didn't think much of it.

"Dean, you don't have to—"

"Yes."

"What?"

Cas turned his head back to look at Dean, not sure what question he was providing an answer to. His face barely facing Dean's, he gasped slightly when their lips touched softly. Dean's warm lips lingered for a few seconds before he broke away, blushing furiously, "Sorry."

"Dean."

"What, Cas? I kissed you. Don't make a big deal about it," he didn't know where that had come from, but he glad he went through with it, even though his head was swirling now.

He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, thinking. Cas was an angel, a celestial being. Was it the thing inside he was somewhat attracted to? Or its vessel? Or both? He had no idea, his thoughts spinning around inside his mind.

"It's okay Dean," Cas lifted his hand and placed his fingers on Dean's jaw, turning his face gently back towards him. "It's okay."

This time it was Cas who kissed him. He wanted Dean to know it was okay for him to feel like this, to be confused about what and who he wants, and not to be scared.

Dean froze, completely lost at what he should do. It felt wrong to be doing this with Cas of all people, but yet.. it felt so right.

This kiss lasted much longer. Cas moved his lips slowly, hands caressing Dean's cheeks to keep his head still. He could tell Dean didn't know what to do, and he wasn't much more informed, either.

Slowly, Dean relaxed and began to get into it, finally moving his lips with Cas'. Even his hands had slid up in what little space there was inside the sleeping bag to hold onto Cas' hips.

The rumble of the Impala broke their embrace, Dean's calm feeling instantly turning to panic, "Dammit." A small part of him wanted more, but another, larger part was glad Sam returned, quickly overtaking the smaller urge. "SAAAM! Get us outta here!"

You could hear the slam of the Impala's door before the squish of boots in the mud, the noise getting louder and louder as Sam approached the tent. Unzipping the flap, he poked his head inside, "Everything ok—whoa."

"Shut up, Sam. The zipper's stuck. Get us out."

It took him a minute or two to stop laughing, but Sam eventually was able to shimmy the zipper open.

Cas rolled off Dean who immediately sat up, letting out a huge sigh, "Oh thank god. It was getting too hot in there." Another burst of laughter from Sam. The older brother jabbed his finger at his sibling, "Shut. Up," before climbing out of the tent and into the fresh air, glad he finally had some room to move around and breathe.

Cas and Sam soon followed, the later still giggling every now and again. "So, what was that about?"

"Nothing—"

"We were just—" Cas said at the same time. He received a glare from Dean and looked away, understanding that he should keep quiet.

"Nothing, Sam. Misunderstanding," He didn't want to talk about this with his little brother. Hell, he might not even want to talk about it with Cas. By the feeling in his gut, though, he knew he'd have to sooner or later, but just not now. "So," rubbing his hands together, Dean leaned down to glance in the Impala, "did you bring breakfast or what? I'm starving."


End file.
